Revenge of the Ex
by ChocolateBrownieCheesecake
Summary: Sequel to my story 'Murderous Werewolves - They Work Wonders' I suggest reading that one first or this might not make as much sense... Draco and Ginny are now officially together, living in his apartment, but can their relationship survive the sabotage of an old friend?...
1. Chapter 1

**Guyss! I'm sorry I forgot to post this before its the prologue. I don't know how to edit so I'm gonna have to try replace the chapters, sorry if it gets confusing with updates but I'm just rearranging it, and will still post next week (y) sorry x_x**

Harry watched them leave with an ugly grimace on his face. How _dare_ they choose Malfoy over him? Hermione hadn't spoken to him in weeks, and all because of that smug, self-centered, idiotic, stuck-up _brat_. The only person who had been even remotely friendly with him was Ron! All he had done was transfigure Malfoy. It may have been illegal but it was also funny, wasn't it? The werewolf was right - Malfoy had set them all against him. He would make the bastard pay, whatever it took. He would show them – no one messes with Harry Potter and gets away with it.

_No one._

He wouldn't rest until he'd made the blonde's life a living hell, until Malfoy was pleading with him to go away. He would embarrass him, shame him, and ruin his relationship. But he needed to be careful. If they caught him too soon then everything would be ruined. He would enjoy this, no doubt. _But where to start?_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone! Its been so long! I apologise hugely for how long it took but I went on holiday, then I wanted to get a few chapters ahead before I started posting then school started -.- uuughhhh. Well anyway, here it is! I want to say a huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed with ideas and encouragement! FreeSpiritSeeker gave me quite a few of the ideas I'm using, and a funny one from RudeGinger, and EVERYONE ELSE have been amazing! Some good guest ones, and a few tips on writing style and general plot line which are always helpful (y) As always thanks to Mufin xoxo for the proofreading she is awesome! Anywayy I'm sure you don't want to listen to me babble on all day so without further ado, taadaa!**

**Enjoy and please review xx**

"Come _on_!" Ginny yelled from the bathroom. "We're late already! Just pick something to wear, it doesn't matter!"

"But I want to make a good impression!" Malfoy whined. "Maybe I should wear muggle clothes; your dad likes that sort of thing doesn't he?" Ginny sighed in exasperation.

"They will like you no matter _what_ you wear, so just put some bloody clothes on!"

"Fine, but if they don't, it's your fault!" He called back, and she heard him getting changed. Grinning at her success, Ginny applied the last touch of mascara to her eyelashes and walked out into the bedroom. Malfoy stood there wearing a set of dark green robes that fit him perfectly, emphasising his muscly form. Ginny drank him in, looking his outfit up and down. She looked at his face to see him smirking at her obvious attraction to him.

"See something you like?" He asked in a husky voice, and Ginny shivered. He laughed and walked towards her, grabbing her arm. "I've sent our bags ahead already. Shall we?" She nodded, and together they turned on the spot and disapparated.

* * *

They reappeared in a sprawling garden next to a large house. Gnomes were running rampant round the grass, which was overflowing with flowers of all shapes, sizes and colours. They walked, arm in arm, towards the door that was standing open, inviting them into the house. As they approached a middle-aged lady with curly red hair came running out to meet them.

"Mum!" Ginny cried and, letting go of Draco's hand, ran forwards to meet the lady in a hug.

"Ginny!" she exclaimed back. "How are you? You look well, how's the job going? You're so _skinny_! Have you been starving yourself or something? You need feeding up!" Malfoy smirked at this display of affection. She began to pull Ginny into the house, still fussing, but Ginny stopped and cleared her throat. Malfoy felt his stomach clench with nerves, and his smirk faded.

"Mum." She began, sounding as nervous as he felt. "This is… well you know him… this is Draco." She shot her mum a pleading look asking her to be nice, then turned and held her hand out to Malfoy. He walked forwards slowly and took it, smiling at her. He looked up to see the pursed lips of Mrs Weasley. She looked him up and down, and then took a step back.

"So. Malfoy. Ginny says you've changed. Is that right?" she glared at him suspiciously, and Malfoy nodded quickly. "She says she knows you and trusts you." Malfoy felt an involuntary smirk rise to his face and he said, without thinking,

"Well, she definitely knows me. _All_ of me." Ginny blushed furiously and elbowed him, while Mrs Weasley pursed her lips even tighter and raised her eyebrows.

"Is that so? Well I suppose you'd better come in then." And with that she turned and walked through the door into the house. As they followed, Ginny turned to him and hissed under her breath

"What was that for? Do you have a death wish or something?" He only grinned at her.

"It worked, didn't it? At least she didn't kick me out straight away." She shook her head in frustration and pulled him inside.

The inside of the burrow held a cacophony of noise. In the sink there was a sponge furiously scrubbing away at a stack of dishes, and there were other chores doing themselves throughout the kitchen, as well as  
food cooking over the stove. It smelled wonderful. Seated at the table was the whole Weasley family (bar Ron, who was spending Christmas with Hermione's family), from Arthur Weasley down to Percy and George. They seemed to be about to start eating. George smiled when he saw Ginny, but then glowered at the sight of Malfoy. He stood up abruptly and walked out of the room. Malfoy frowned and turned to Ginny, confused. She was staring after George with a sad look on her face. He didn't broach the subject, but instead turned back to the rest of the Weasleys. They were all staring at him. He felt the urge to make a snide comment about them looking like a bunch of dumb orang-utans, and instead cleared his throat.

"Hi." He said awkwardly, but when they didn't reply he got annoyed. "Look, you can all stop staring at me like I'm some kind of monster. I'm not like that anymore. I've been with Ginny for months now and she's not dead yet. Stop being so prejudiced and at least give me a chance. I thought you lot were supposed to be friendly." He snapped. Their expressions turned to shock, and then the one with the scars, who Malfoy assumed was Bill, started to laugh. The rest of them looked at him then smiled to. He stood up, squeezing the shoulder of the silvery-haired woman that he recognised as Fleur, and walked over to Malfoy. He proffered his hand, and Draco shook it.

"Welcome to the burrow." Bill said with a grin.

After that, things went a lot more smoothly. He and Ginny sat next to Bill, who introduced him to everyone. Although they were still clearly suspicious of him, they didn't seem to mind his company. The only exception was George, who had reappeared halfway through the meal, and sat sullenly ignoring them both for the duration. Draco thought he saw the corner of his mouth twitch at one of the jokes he made, but couldn't be sure. When at last dinner was over, Draco and Ginny stood up to go to bed.

"We've sorted out a mattress on the floor of Ginny's old room for you Ma-Draco. Shout if you need anything."

"Will do. Thank you for dinner and everything Mrs Weasley, it was delicious." He replied. She looked undecided for a moment, but then she made up her mind, smiled, and said

"Please, dear. Call me Molly."

"Molly, then. Merry Christmas Eve!" As they walked up to their room, Ginny and Draco shared a triumphant look. Everything was working out alright.

* * *

**Not the most exciting one this chapter I know but it gets better I promise! Planning on updating once a week, so see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good morrow to you, fellow perusers of FanFiction. I am enternally grateful to all those who have followed, favourited or reviewed (or, as is the case with a certain MoJoJoJo, done all three). I have recently been scrutinising the works of Shakespeare, to specify the work entitled Macbeth. Alas, suffice it to say that the style of speech is rather catching. I would like the thank one Mufin xoxo, for without her vast knowledge and expertise this work would surely resemble the ramblings of a madman. As I final warning to those new to my writing - I have been known to terminate chapters on large cliff-hangers. Beware.**

**Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! (and review...) xx**

The next morning, Draco stretched on his thin, uncomfortable mattress. He was stiff from sleeping at an awkward angle – he was used to sleeping on a feather bed with Ginny to keep him warm. Ah well, take what you can get, eh? He looked up to see Ginny's eyes wide open and looking over at him. When she saw he was awake she squealed and jumped out of bed.

"It's _Christmas_!" She cried and jumped down on to the mattress next to him. She gave him a kiss that left him dizzy, then jumped up and ran out of the room. He looked after her and smiled, then got up and changed.

He had bought special robes to wear for lunch that day – even though it was a muggle holiday the Weasleys apparently celebrated it every year and it was a big thing. He was surprised then when he came downstairs to find the whole Weasley 'clan' sitting around the Christmas tree wearing their pyjamas. They looked round when he walked into the room, and he stood there feeling extremely overdressed in his smart robes. He had refused to show Ginny his robes, wanting it to be a surprise, so she hadn't been able to tell him that although it was a big event, it was also casual. Refusing to show his embarrassment, Draco strolled confidently over to the tree. He sat down on the arm of the chair that Ginny was perched on, and smirked at the amused faces watching him.

"Problem?" He asked snidely, and smiled smugly when they all shook their heads and looked away. "Merry Christmas," He said softly to Ginny, and went to kiss the top of her head. At the last second, she turned her head to look up at him, and he ended up kissing her smack on the lips. A small moan escaped her and he deepened the kiss, forgetting that her whole family was sitting around them. When someone cleared their throat uncomfortably she broke off the kiss, embarrassed. He looked up to see everyone looking awkwardly away. The fists of George and Arthur Weasley were tightly clenched as if they were controlling their anger. Bill, on the other hand, was grinning over at him, and gave Draco a thumbs-up. Draco smirked; he was really starting to like this Bill guy.

* * *

An hour later, all the presents had been opened, and Draco and Ginny headed back up to their room so that Ginny could change for lunch. Unsurprisingly, Ginny was the only one who had bought Draco anything, but he didn't mind. The set of casual-yet-handsome robes he had received would be perfect for this occasion – much more suitable than what he was currently wearing. It was as if she had known. He, on the other hand, had given everyone tickets to see Celestina Warbeck live. Mrs Weasley had been pleased, but the rest of the family had all shot him dirty looks. He had given Ginny a silver necklace with a 'G' on it, which she had loved.

When Ginny emerged from the bathroom, she was wearing a simple set of green robes that sparkled with gold tints in the light. She looked ravishing. He told her so and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek in thanks, then grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs. When they reached the kitchen both of them stopped in their tracks, their cheerful expressions gone. Ginny spoke through gritted teeth.

"What is _he_ doing here?" She hissed angrily at her mother, who was standing nervously next to the smug form of Harry Potter. Draco glared daggers at him, but this only made Harry's smile even wider.

"He's practically part of the family, Ginny; we're not going to kick him out simply because the two of you had a little spat. I'm sure you'll get over it soon."

"Just a little spat?!" Ginny screeched. "He tried to control my _life_! He turned my boyfriend into a _ferret_! He is manipulative, possessive and the most annoying person I've ever _met_!" And with that, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the kitchen. Draco threw Harry a dirty look and then followed her out of the room. As he left, he heard Mrs Weasley squeak,

"Well, that didn't go too well…"

* * *

He knew Ginny, and he knew from her expression as she left that she would try to hex anyone who disturbed her, so Draco went to the living room to give her time to cool off instead. It was chaos in there. Everyone was rushing about getting ready for Christmas lunch, tidying up everything from that morning. Not used to housework, he decided to go and check on Ginny after all before he got asked to help out. He found Ginny sitting on her bed, fuming. He consoled her, and persuaded her to come back downstairs – she shouldn't let this ruin her Christmas.

When they arrived downstairs, everything was set up for Christmas lunch. The table had been laid and all the dishes were arranging themselves on it. Everyone was sitting down already, and beginning to pull the Christmas crackers. They were odd things, Draco mused, little pieces of card that popped and spilled out presents. All of the presents were worthless anyway; he didn't see why it was so exciting. And the paper hats were _ridiculous_. He wouldn't be wearing one, he assured himself, no matter what they said. Both of them resolutely ignored Harry as they took their seats, and Draco could see him smirking out of the corner of his eye. He frowned to himself. If anything happened to ruin Ginny's Christmas…

* * *

Lunch was delicious. He had never had a full Christmas meal before – the Malfoy's had always scorned muggle holidays – but he thoroughly enjoyed it (despite the looks he kept getting for being the only one not wearing a paper crown). When at last he was full and put down his knife and fork, Mrs Weasley cried

"Time for the Christmas pudding!" Everybody cheered, and Malfoy grinned to himself. He had something special planned. Ever since Ginny had told him of the tradition of setting the desert alight, he had been looking forward to this moment. He had spent ages working to perfect this spell, and afterwards no one would be able to doubt his love for Ginny. He had always been good with flames, but getting them to shape themselves into an exact replica of someone's face was harder than he expected. When the pudding was brought out and placed on the table, Malfoy stood up.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing to the pudding. Mrs Weasley nodded confusedly and he pulled out his wand. Nobody noticed Harry pull his own wand out underneath the table and muttered a quick incantation. Malfoy waved his wand.

There was a wave of smoke, followed by a loud explosion. Malfoy frowned. _That_ wasn't supposed to happen…

* * *

Ginny watched in confusion as Malfoy stood up and pulled out his wand. He hadn't said anything to her about this. She wondered what he was going to do. There was a loud bang and suddenly she was choking on smoke. When it cleared, she gasped along with everyone else in the room. Burned into the wall, the scorch marks spelt out two words.

_Blood Traitors._

**_I warned you._**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello again everyonee! Here's the next chapter, as promised :D As a reply to rudeginger, the 'I warned you' but at the bottom if the chapter was me saying that I warned you - I mentioned my problem with cliffhangers at the beginning of the chapter, not that anyone probably reads my authors note... although now I think about it, it probably works better as Harry thinking it, so yeah, go with that -.- Thanks to those who have reviewed, it makes my day. Although so does getting followers *cough cough***

**Enjoy and please review xx**

"Outside. Now." Ginny growled at him. She was livid; he could tell. Having encountered her ability with hexes before, Draco knew enough to be nervous now. He followed her outside.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU?" She screamed when they were in the garden. "You think you can come into our house and do _THAT_?" She pulled out her wand. "You. We. Supposed. To. Have. _Changed_." She flung a hex at him with every word. "I can't believe I _trusted_ you! Was this whole thing just a trick? I _trusted_ you, you bastard!" He was hit full in the face by a bat bogey hex that she shot at him with the last word. He found himself flung backwards on to the ground. He pulled himself up and cleared up his face with a wave of his wand.

"Ginny –" He began, but she shot another spell at him. He ducked, and tried again. "Ginny, I swear I didn't do it –" But she cut him off again.

"Didn't do it?" She laughed maniacally. "So those words just appeared on the wall of their own accord, did they?" He shook his head.

"I don't know! Honestly, it wasn't me –" He replied, frantically trying to convince her, but she only cast another spell at him. "For God's sake, will you_ listen_ to me?" He yelled, losing his temper. "I didn't do it! I was going to do something else! This; this is what I was going to do." He flicked his wand and created a small flame on the end of it. She moved forwards as if to stop him but he gave her a pleading look and she relented. Draco waved his wand again, and the flame spiralled upwards into the sky. The fire moved, shaping itself into an image Ginny recognised. It was _her_! Another bout of flame shot up and pulled itself into a heart surrounding the image. It was beautiful. She held her breath and looked round at him, tears in her eyes.

"You did that for me?" She asked quietly.

"No, I did it for your mother." He replied sarcastically. "Of _course_ I did it for you. Just, uh, no need to tell your family all this… they probably wouldn't believe you anyway. Besides, I've got a reputation to uphold. But I honestly don't know what happened in there. I swear to you, it wasn't me. And I will _kill_ the bastard who did it if it's the last thing I do." She smiled slightly at him, and grabbed his hand.

"You know, maybe I should just summon our things down from upstairs. If we went in now you'd probably end up in St. Mungos." She said, laughing.

"That is a good point." He replied. Ginny waved her wand and their bags came floating down through the upstairs window. As they walked over to a point past the boundary where they could apparated from, Malfoy said quietly to Ginny,

"I'm sorry if I ruined your Christmas." She gave him a peck on the cheek, and they turned on the spot and vanished.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day at Draco's apartment, where Ginny was living now. They conjured up a television and watched some Christmas films that neither of them had seen before, snuggled up together on the sofa. Draco promised to make her feel better by taking her out to dinner the next night. They were going to go to one of his favourite restaurants in London, and when Ginny asked if they should reserve a table, Malfoy scoffed at her.

"We don't need to reserve a table; they always have one for the Malfoys. They learned a long time ago that if a Malfoy wanted a table they should be given one straight away." Ginny raised her eyebrows at him, but Draco only shrugged. "You'll love it, I promise."

When at last they went to bed, both were so exhausted that they fell asleep instantly.

* * *

The next evening, Draco and Ginny were getting ready to go out when they heard an angry knock on their door.

"I'll get it!" Ginny shouted and hurriedly walked towards it, not ruling out the possibility that it was one of her family members from the previous night come to get revenge. How right she was… Ron stood in the doorway, fist raised to knock again. He looked slightly surprised to find Ginny there, but his anger faded slightly – he knew she wouldn't be there if she hadn't worked things with Malfoy.

"Is it true?" He asked gruffly. She stepped outside with him and shut the door behind her. "Did he," Ron nodded towards the door, "do it?" Ginny shook her head silently and Ron frowned. "Then who did? It must've been someone…"

I don't know who did it," Ginny said, shrugging, "but I trust Malfoy. It wasn't him. And when I find out who did it, I _will_ hex them within an inch of their life, I promise." Ron smiled slightly at that.

"Well then I guess I should go. Hermione's waiting." He explained, then turned around and began walking away. She followed.

"How was Christmas with the muggles, Ron?" She asked, and her brother winced. Ginny sniggered at his reaction. "That bad?" Ron smiled guiltily and shook his head.

"It wasn't too bad, it's just a lot to get used to. They haven't been quite as appreciative of magic ever since Hermione wiped their memories back in 7th year. It's _hard_ without magic!" Ginny grinned at this, and patted her brother on the back.

"It's what muggles have to live with every day. Be grateful for your wand brother." He grinned back at her.

"I should be going then. See you around! Oh and be careful, if George ever finds out where your boyfriend lives, then his face might not be so pretty anymore." With that, he turned on the spot and disapparated. Ginny headed back up the stairs and let herself into the apartment.

"Who was that?" Draco inquired, sticking his head out of their room.

"My brother." she replied and he grinned.

"Come for revenge, I assume. Did you scare him off?" She grinned and walked into the room. She gasped when she saw him standing there, naked.

'We're supposed to be leaving in two minutes!" She said, laughing. "Put some damn clothes on!"

"Are you sure you want me to?" He asked smugly, and she pulled her eyes away from looking him up and down. She walked over to him and kissed him.

"No," she murmured against his lips, "but if dinner is all you've built it up to be then you might not be the only one when we get back." She pulled away and threw him his clothes that were laid out on the bed. "Let's go!" She called to him brightly, and walked out of the room. He followed shortly after her, and they apparated to the restaurant.

* * *

They arrived in a street just next to the restaurant so as not to be noticed my any muggles. When they rounded the corner and entered the restaurant, the owner ran over to meet them.

"Mr Malfoy, sir. It has been too long, sir. We didn't know you were coming, sir. Would you like a table for two, sir?" The man asked in a hurry. Draco only nodded, and he rushed over to an already-laid table and pulled out the chairs so they could sit down. "What would you like to eat, sir, madam?"

"We'll have the soup to start please." The man nodded and ran back to the kitchen. Ginny looked inquiringly at Draco, who explained, "That's the only starter they do here, but it's good anyway." And sure enough, when Ginny looked around the restaurant, everyone she could see had a bowl of soup in front of them.

Unknown to Ginny, there was in fact only one person in the restaurant without a bowl, and that was a dark-haired boy brooding in a dark corner. With nothing but an empty glass near him, he seemed to be watching the couple with interest, his bright green eyes alive with hatred.

Ginny heard her stomach rumble, and held it, embarrassed. Draco smiled and said,

"Don't worry; it'll only be a minute. They have it all made up already as it's the only starter. In fact, here it comes now." He nodded to the waiter behind her that was hurrying up with two bowls of soup. He placed one in front of Ginny, who thanked him, then moved round the table to Draco, who was waiting expectantly. Ginny saw the man's eyes glaze over. That's odd, she thought, it looks like he's been confunded or something…

Draco yelled loudly and jumped up from the chair, swearing. The waiter had dropped the bowl of soup all over Draco's lap! She stifled a giggle, but then saw the steam rising up off her soup and realised how scorching hot the soup must be. The waiter's eyes cleared and he seemed to realise what he'd done. He began trying to apologise profusely but Draco was having none of it.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" He yelled at the frightened waiter. "Are you an _idiot_? That fucking _hurt_!" He pulled out his wand and siphoned the soup from his robes then sat back down with Ginny. When she saw him wince she shook her head.

"Let's go home and get you sorted out." She turned to the waiter, who was still trying to apologise. "Don't worry about it," she said kindly to him. She turned and pulled Malfoy towards the door. The owner came rushing up to them, looking worried.

"Sir, madam, what happened? Can I do anything for -? " Draco cut him off.

"Yes, you can bloody well do something! You can _fire_ that clumsy moron!" He yelled, and stormed out of the restaurant. Ginny said to the man, conscious of every eye in the restaurant upon her,

"Don't fire him. It wasn't his fault." Then she followed her boyfriend out of the restaurant.

Every single person in the room was staring in shock. Everyone except one person – the black-haired boy stood up, grinning, and followed them out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello everyonee! This is the next chapter! Thank to Mufinxoxo for proofreading, I would say thank to reviewers but I haven't had any this week *tear* takes to seconds to write a comment, just let me know if it's good, bad, or what you think could be improved.**

**Enjoy and please review xx**

When Draco and Ginny arrived home, he was still fuming. Ginny sat him down and got him to take off his trousers. She gasped. A huge red burn covered his whole thighs. It looked painful! She took out her wand and quietly muttered one of the healing spells she had learned in auror training. The red burn disappeared.

"That stupid idiot!" He spat. "What business has he got working in a restaurant?"

"You know," Ginny said quietly, "I think he was confunded."

"Confunded?" Draco said, incredulous. "Why the ruddy hell would he have been confunded?" But he got no answer from Ginny, who had begun laughing "What?" He asked, confused.

"You -" She said through her laughter. "You, you said ruddy hell." And a fresh wave of giggles hit her.

"Why is that funny?" he asked, even more confused.

"Ron… Ron says that!" She laughed. "He's the only person I know who's ever said that!" She began giggling uncontrollably again. "You sound like RON!" She finally managed. Draco looked horrified.

"What? No, don't be silly. Why would I sound like him? No, you're joking. You have to be joking. That's a stupid thing to say. Don't say that." Draco was getting more and more flustered. "I don't sound like that read-headed weasel!" He finally finished. Ginny raised her eyebrows at him.

"Who're you calling a red-headed weasel?" She asked dangerously. "If I recall correctly, I'm one of those as well. Are you implying something?" Draco backtracked hurriedly.

"No. Well no, not at all. Why would I be implying something? That's a ridiculous thing to say!"

"Are you calling me ridiculous?" She asked teasingly, and then grinned at him. "Come on, I'm tired. Let's get to bed." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom, still trouserless. He kicked the door closed behind him and bent down to kiss her. She leaned up, kissing him back, and pulled him down onto the bed.

* * *

When Ginny woke the next morning, Draco was still asleep. She kissed him gently on the top of the head – something she never would have been able to do if he was awake. She climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She went to the cupboard to see what there was for breakfast, but before she did there was a loud crack. Ginny jumped, and spun around to see a small house elf standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Jesus, Poppy, you scared the life out of me! You _have_ to stop doing that!"

"Sorry, madam," the elf said sheepishly, "But madam should not have to get her own breakfast. What can Poppy get madam?"

"Poppy, really, I can get my own breakfast. I don't mind!"

"Madam does not need Poppy?" The elf asked tearfully. "Poppy should leave. Poppy apologises for interrupting madam." The small creature turned and began to walk out of the room, somehow managing to look even smaller than she had when she'd arrived.

"No, Poppy, wait!" Ginny called to her, feeling awfully guilty. "I'll have a bowl of cereal please. No milk." Poppy spun round and ran back over, her eyes shining.

"Yes madam, right away madam." Ginny smiled and took the bowl the elf offered to her, then walked back into the bedroom. A loud crack behind her signified the disappearance of the elf. Ginny always wondered where they actually went…

When she reached the bedroom, she saw Draco sitting up in bed.

"You know," he said sleepily, "You're really too nice to Poppy. She's never actually upset; she only does it for attention."

"I know," Ginny replied, kissing him softly and sitting on the bed next to him. "But I can't resist. She's just so sweet!"

"I knew you were soft-hearted really." He said cheekily, putting his arm round her shoulders. "So, what shall we do today?"

"Ugghh," Ginny groaned. "It's the last day of the Christmas holidays. Back to work tomorrow… We should do something fun!"

"I have an idea. Although actually… no never mind; you wouldn't want to."

"What?" Ginny asked curiously, but Draco shook his head. "Tell me! I want to know now!"

"Well it might not be quite your idea of fun, but I thought perhaps you'd like to meet my mother? You don't have to of course, but I thought, since I met your family, you'd like to meet mine? Ginny?" Ginny, who had frozen momentarily, blinked at him slowly.

"Umm… Okay? Yes, okay. Why not?" She smiled nervously. "What could possibly go wrong?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Helloo! I'm so sorry I didn't post last week but I was on aschool trip and I didn't have my computer or rarely even internet, so I couldn't... Anywayy, here is the next chapter (y) once again thanks to mufinxoxo.**

**Enjoy and please review xx**

Ginny and Draco sat on the bench in the middle of the park.

"What time are we meeting again?" Ginny asked, fidgeting.

"12. You realise that's the third time you've asked me that now?" He smiled reassuringly and took her hand. "Relax. It'll be fine." Ginny smiled back at him, and squeezed his hand.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous…" She checked her watch. It was almost midday. She saw the second hand tick round towards the 12.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

"Hello," Came a voice from right beside her. Ginny jumped violently and gave a little scream, her wand flying out of her pocket and into her hand. Standing right in front of her, as if having appeared from nowhere, was a tall, pointy-faced blonde woman. Ginny put her wand away sheepishly, and looked up apologetically at the lady.

"Sorry, you scared me."

"Evidently." Narcissa Malfoy said, "I would have thought that an auror would need better reflexes. If they're all like you then the wizarding world should fear for their safety." She said disapprovingly, and pursed her lips. Ginny stared at her disbelievingly, and then opened her mouth to retort. Before she could, however, Draco spoke.

"_Mother_!" He reprimanded, sounding shocked. "Do you have any idea how rude you're being?"

"Am I? Sorry." She didn't sound sorry at all, Ginny thought… "I'm Draco's mother. You must be the girlfriend." She looked Ginny up and down. "Well, you're what he wants I suppose. Now; what's for lunch?" She looked at Draco expectantly.

"We were going to have a picnic, if that's ok? We thought we'd take advantage of the good weather…" Draco looked at her worriedly. When she nodded, he gestured over to a large tree a little way away. "Over there?" She smiled at him, then swept past them both and headed in the direction that Draco had indicated. Ginny looked at him incredulously.

"What was _that_?" She asked. He grimaced.

"Sorry about that. She takes a while to warm up to new people… Just give her a chance." He looked at her pleadingly, so she sighed then smiled.

"Fine. This should be interesting…"

* * *

By the time Ginny grabbed for the last sandwich, she wasn't feeling quite so uncomfortable any more. True, it had been awkward at first as Mrs Malfoy (or _Narcissa_, as Ginny had been forced to call her) quizzed her on practically every aspect of her life. However, after that was over, Draco's mum had warmed up considerably, and Ginny was almost enjoying herself. _Almost_. She still couldn't quite get used to Narcissa's mannerisms – they were rather unnerving. She seemed to go from being funny, to serious, to distant in the space of a few seconds.

When they were done, Draco vanished all traces of their lunch, and they stood up. As they walked away from the tree, Ginny saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She looked round, but there was nothing there. She must have been imagining it. She turned back to see Draco giving his mum a quick hug. She smiled and caught up.

"Nice to meet you, Narcissa." Ginny said, unsure whether to shake hands, hug, or what. The blonde woman smiled at her, and bent down to kiss her once on each cheek.

"You too, Ginny. I hope you're the right choice for my son." And with that, she turned and swept away, disappearing from view.

Ginny glanced up at Draco, a relieved expression on her face. He wasn't looking at her.; his gaze was focused somewhere over her head, a small frown on his face. Ginny turned to see what he was looking at, and she frowned too. Next to the tree that they had just been sitting under, a flurry of activity was taking place. There seemed to be a flock of yellow birds flying around like a tornado.

Suddenly, they appeared to organise themselves, and they all turned to face the same direction. They were facing her and Draco! With loud chirping noises, they began to fly, fast, straight towards them. Ginny and Draco stumbled backwards in alarm, and Ginny fell over. The birds ignored her, however, and headed instead for Draco. They surrounded him, pecking at every bit of exposed skin they could find.

Draco yelled, and tried to swat them away. It didn't work. They kept on going, until he was covered in scratches. He crouched into a ball and covered himself with his arms to ward them off. Eventually, they left. One by one they stopped their assault and disappeared. He stood up stiffly, looking in shock at his scratched arms that were covered in bird poo. He looked around wearily to see where they had gone, and saw something that he wasn't expecting. A very familiar, black haired boy jumped done from the tree, waved cheekily at him, then disapparated.

"_Potter_!" Malfoy spat, turning to Ginny. "That _bastard_! My new jacket is ruined!"


End file.
